Give me a Home
by Noel Moon
Summary: ¡¡KINTO CAPÍTULO!siento la tardanza P¡Un terrible acontecimiento lleva a los personajes a Kyoto, allí Tatsuha tendrá la oportunidad d pasar unos días con su Dios, xo, no todo sale siempre como esperamos...
1. Capítulo 1

.:·GIVE ME A HOME·:.  
  
By: n"eL MòóN  
  
CAPÍTULO 1   
  
La mañana en la que empieza esta história, podíamos encontrar mucho ajetreo proveniente de los estudios de la productora NG, más concretamente, en la sala de grabación número trece, donde se encontraban dos de los integrantes del mítico grupo Nittle Grasper, Tôma Seguchi y Ryuichi Sakuma.   
  
Estaban grabando una adaptación del que había sido el primer single de su carrera profesional cuando, agitado y preocupado, Sakano, uno de los productores y ex-manager, interrumpió en la sala, cortando así la voz del cantante, Ryuichi Sakuma, que se podía oir a través de los altavoces del lugar.   
  
- ¡Tôma!- exclam  
  
- Tranquilo Sakano, -empezó el aludido con su tono de voz habitual- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
- Ha llamado Mika-san...- dijo tristemente agachando la cabeza- Su padre ha muerto.  
  
Ryuichi ahogó una exclamación llevándose las manos a la boca. En realidad él no conocía al padre de Mika-chan, pero eso no quitaba lo terrible de la noticia, y así como era él, tampoco podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de la esposa de su amigo, seguro que estaría muy triste, pensó.  
  
Toma por su parte, exaló fuertemente.  
  
- Dónde está ella ahora? Sigue en casa o se ha ido ya hacia Kioto?  
  
- Dice que le espera para irse. Me ha pedido que se lo comuniquemos a Yuki-san.  
  
El rubio resopló fuertemente pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
  
- Ryuichi, - dijo volteando hacia el mismo- ¿te importaría venir? Creo que necesitaré tu positivismo...  
  
- Claro que sí, Toma, no hay problema! ¿Para qué sino están los amigos?- preguntó con una sonrisa sincera- Y Kumagoro vendrá también a animar !!- completó sacando al susodicho conejo de quién sabe dónde.  
  
- Esperemos que Eiri esté en casa...  
  
Veinte minutos despues, ambos jóvenes estaban ya en casa del escritor, quien les abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas, como de constumbre.  
  
- Eiri, tenemos que hablar...- le dijo Toma sin rodeos.  
  
Yuki de repente se puso rígido, como si ya tuviera una leve idea sobre lo que el hombre quería decírle.  
  
- Esta bien, pasad.  
  
- ¡Ryuichi! ¡Seguchi-san!- exclamó la alegre voz de Shuichi Shindo, saliendo a recibirles.  
  
- Ryuichi, quédate con Shuichi, no tardaremos.   
  
Dicho esto los dos rubios se encerraron en la cocina para hablar.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- le preguntó Shuichi a Ryuichi preocupado.  
  
Ryuichi, por su parte, cambió su actitud infantil por una más seria y pasó a explicarle la situación al pelirrosado.  
  
Al cabo de unos escasos diez minutos, Toma y Yuki salieron de la cocina. Shuichi corrió a los brazos de su novio, abrazándole fuertemente, y echándose a llorar.  
  
- Lo siento, Yuki, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?  
  
- No llores, tonto- le contestó el otro acariciándole suavemente el cabello- Estoy bien, pero tengo que ir a Kioto ya mismo. ¿Quieres quedarte o ...  
  
- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-le interrumpió entre sollozos.  
  
Esa misma tarde, y tras recoger a una Mika de ojos inchados y triste mirada, Toma, Eiri, Ryuichi, Shuichi y la misma Mika, partieron hacia Kioto.  
  
Antes de partir, Ryuichi le había vuelto a preguntar a Toma si estaba seguro de que quería que él fuera, alegando que él no era de la familia ni nada, y que se sentía fuera de lugar (y Kumagoro también).  
  
Fue Mika, pero quien le respondió, dándole un sincero abrazo.  
  
- No seas tonto, para todos nosotros, tú eres también parte de la familia.  
  
Ryuichi se quedó entonces mucho más tranquilo.  
  
Se dirigían al aeropuerto en un minibus propiedad de NG producciones, con Toma como conductor. El ambiente en su interior estaba cargado, triste y silencioso.  
  
Silencio que se vió roto, sorprendentemente, por la voz de Eiri Yuki.  
  
- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Tatsuha, Mika?  
  
- Sí...- contestó decaida- Ha hecho todo lo posible para que me creyera que él estaba bien, pero no lo estaba Eiri, y eso me preocupa... Insiste en oficiar él los funerales de papá... -murmuró encendiendose un cigarrillo.  
  
Toma le dirigió a su esposa una mirada rápida y significativa. Shuichi pudo ver como su amado Yuki se tensaba, apretando los puños. Ryuichi, por su parte, jugueteaba con Kumagoro, haciendo ver que no escuchaba la conversación.  
  
- No va a hacerlo- dictaminó Yuki alzando el tono.  
  
- Yo le dije lo mismo...- prosiguió Mika- Pero él seguía en sus trece. Ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser... (le viene de familia).  
  
- No creo que sea conveniente que un chico de 17 años entierre a su padre, querida.- dijo Toma con tono tranquilo.  
  
Ryuichi se sintió tentado a añadir que tanto él como Kumagoro pensaban lo mismo, pero la situación le parecía demasiado seria. Y además, el ni siquiera conocía al hermano pequeño de Mika-chan y Yuki-san, con lo que se veía sin derecho a dar su opinión.  
  
- Sé que no conozco a Tatsuha tanto como vosotros, -empezó Shuichi- pero lo que si sé es que cuando se propone una cosa, la lleva hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Con esa intervención, la conversación se dió por terminada. El camino hasta el aeropuerto de Tokio se hizo bastante largo para todos. Hasta el imperturbable Eiri, iba constantemente dando golpecitos con el pie sobre el suelo del minibus.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron al aeropuerto y, pocos minutos despues, estaban subiendo al jet privado de la compañía rumbo a Kioto.  
  
Tres horas y media más tarde, cruzaron la entrada al templo budista Uesugui, pero nadie salió a recibirles.  
  
- Mika, Eiri y yo entraremos al templo para hablar con Tetsuha, vosotros dos será mejor que os vayais ya a dormir- indicó Toma.  
  
- Shuichi, tú ve a mi habitación, está en el segundo piso, segunda puerta a la izquierda.- le dijo Yuki.  
  
- Ryuichi, tu te quedarás en la habitación de invitados. Está en este mismo piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha siguiendo el camino del fondo.- el muchacho asintió sonriente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el templo Uesugui estaba lleno de personas que habían venido a acompañar en su camino a los cielos al fallecido sacerdote.  
  
Ryuichi y Shuichi, se quedaron en un discreto segundo plano, tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado, pese a que el cantante pelirrosado deseaba poder estar junto a su Eiri para apoyarle.  
  
- ¿Sabes si al final hablaron con su hermano pequeño?- le preguntó Ryuichi  
  
- Me parece que sí, pero no les hizo caso. No logré sacar mucho en claro de lo que me dijo Yuki- suspiró tristemente- Mira, ya empiezan.  
  
Efectivamente, en esos momentos hacían su aparición por la entrada del templo tres monjes budistas, ataviados con sus túnicas y ornamentos, rezando.   
  
El que iba al frente era un muchacho que a Ryuichi le pareció que debería tener entre 20 y 25 años. Resaltaba mucho por lo atractivo que era. Su cabello era negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos, lo que acentuaba su piel clara. Era bastante alto, quizá algo más de 1.85, y tenía la espalda ancha y bien formada. En definitiva, un cuerpo que podría haber sido de todo, menos el cuerpo de un monje.  
  
La voz de Shuichi le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ese de allí, es Tatsuha-kun.  
  
Ryuichi le miró con ojos incrédulos.  
  
-Ese muchacho es el hermano de Mika-san y Yuki-san?- Shu asintió- No parece que tenga 17 años!- exclamó entre susurros.  
  
- No, en ningún sentido lo parece- murmuró el otro cantante.  
  
El funeral duró casi dos horas. Al terminar, los hermanos Uesugui, Toma y Shuichi, asaltaron al joven monje y lo metieron en el interior de la casa, dejando a Ryuichi fuera, "vigilando".  
  
-No vas a quedarte tú solo aquí, Tatsuha! Y no se hable más, esta es mi última palabra!- le gritó Mika a su hermano menor.  
  
- Pero Mika, no voy a dejar el templo vacío, entiéndelo!- le replicó el chico.  
  
- ¡Eres menor de edad, Tatsuha!Y ahora, tu hermano y yo somos los responsables de tu bienestar. Y NO te vas a quedar en Kioto solo! Y punto!  
  
- ¿¡Desde cuándo os importa lo más mínimo que yo este solo, eh?! Llevo cinco años viviendo solo! Vivir con papá era como vivir solo! Además, cuantas veces has venido a verme desde que te fuiste de casa, Mika?- le pidió con reproche en su tono- Yo te lo diré, cero! Siempre que vienes es para ver a papá! Y a mi, que me den por saco! - Mika, por primera vez, se quedó sin palabras- ¿Y tu Eiri?- preguntó volteando a donde estaba su hermano- ¿Cuántas veces me has venido a ver aquí , a Kioto?- hizo una pausa-¡Exacto, cero! Si no viniese yo a veros, probablemente ni recordaríais que existo! Así que hacedme el favor y no seais tan hipócritas! Yo ni siquiera os importo! Nunca os he importado!  
  
Dicho esto, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta, pero el cuerpo de su hermnao justo en frente le detuvo.  
  
- Nos quedaremos aquí una semana. Así que ese es el tiempo que tienes para decidir si te vienes a vivir conmigo o con Mika, entendido?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Tatsuha le miró con rabia, y de un empujón con el hombro, lo sacó de su camino.  
  
Ryuichi y Kumagoro, se encontraban en una posición privilegiada desde donde podían escuchar toda la conversación que se estaba dando dentro de la casa. Estaban sentados sobre un árbol en un lateral de la casa, tomándose muy en serio su tarea como vigilantes.  
  
- Mira Kumagoro!- exclamó de repente el chico de ojos azules- Viene alguien hacia aquí!  
  
Tatsuha salió hecho una furia de la casa. ¿Qué pretendían sus hermanos? Que abandonara su vida en Kioto por completo? Qué derecho tenían!?  
  
El muchacho se dirigió directamente a su árbol "de pensar", era un enorme y hermoso cerezo situado en un lateral de la casa. Sabía que si sus hermanos decidían buscarle le encontrarían rápido. Pero le daba igual, todo le daba igual.  
  
Al llegar, se sentó a los pies del árbol y, apoyándose contra el tronco, echo un ovillo, comenzó a llorar.  
  
Él nunca lloraba, llorar era sólo para los débiles, pero se sentía tan sobrecargado...  
  
Primero la muerte de su padre, luego el funeral, tener que enterrarlo él mismo había sido muy duro pero tampoco hubiese querido que fuese otra persona, al contrario que sus hermanos, Tatsuha sí amaba sinceramente a su padre. Y ahora, encima, todo el asunto de tener que irse de Kioto... era demasiado para él.  
  
De repente, sintió como unos brazos cálidos le abrazaban, envolviéndole cariñosamente, una mano acariciándole suavemente el pelo, y una muy conocida voz hablándole.  
  
- Tranquilo, Tatsuha-kun, no llores más...  
  
Tatsuha abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al reconocer esa voz, y alzó la cabeza por primera vez.  
  
- Sakuma-sama!- logró decir entre sollozos.  
  
- Ese soy yo! - sonri  
  
El más joven no podía creérselo. Allí, justo delante suyo, abrazándole, se encontraba Ryuichi Sakuma! Su ídolo, su único amor, su Dios!  
  
Abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, como tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y, lo peor de todo, es que tampoco había podido dejar de llorar.   
  
- Ahora empiezo a creerme que tienes 17 años- le dijo Ryu dulcemente acariciándole el pelo- Tienes siempre esa actitud tan segura de tí mismo, que cualquiera diría que tan solo eres un adolescente. Bueno, aunque tu aspecto tampoco te ayuda mucho que digamos- sonrió.  
  
- Yo... -empezó Tatsuha  
  
- Shtt, tranquilo- le dijo obligándole a apoyarse contra su hombro, abrazándole- Estoy seguro de que encontraréis una solución que os guste a todos- sonrió.  
  
El chico más joven, simplemente, se dejó consolar, apretándose más contra su Dios.  
  
Al cabo de más o menos un minuto, la voz de su cuñado, Toma Seguchi, se pudo oir en toda la zona.  
  
- Ryuichi!!- gritaba- ¿Donde te has metido? Ryuichiiii!  
  
El cantante y Tatsuha se miraron por unos segundos y despues soltaron una risita baja de complicidad.  
  
- Así está mejor- le sonrió el chico de ojos azules dulcemente- Estás más guapo cuando sonríes!  
  
Tatsuha se quedó demasiado sorprendido por la declaración como para poder articular palabra.  
  
- Ryuichii!!- se oyó de nuevo  
  
- Creo que será mejor que vaya antes de que Toma llame al FBI a buscarme- rió- Ten.- dijo entregándole un conejo de peluche rosa- Este es Kumagoro, dice que él se quedará contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor.  
  
- ¿Me prestas a Kumagoro?- preguntó el muchacho incrédulo, ya que sabía (como buen fan que era) lo que significaba el conejo para el cantante- Gracias...  
  
- Sí, pero solo te lo presto! Me lo tendrás que devolver, de acuerdo?- Tatsu asintió aún embobado- ¡Me voy volando!- exclamó entonces Ryuichi- ¡Nos vemos luego!- se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Adiós, Sakuma-sama...- murmuró simplemente el chico con una mano sobre la mejilla donde el cantante le había besado- Que alguien me pellizque...- dijo viendo a Ryuichi desaparecer por la esquina de la casa y abrazándose fuertemente a Kumagoro..-...porque creo que estoy soñando.  
  
cóntinuará!!  
  
Holaaa!Soy Nóel Moon! Este es el primer fic de Gravitation que escribo! Espero que os esté gustando!!  
  
Os gustaría saber cómo sigue la historia?! ¿Por qué Ryu-chan se solidariza tanto con Tatsu-kun? ¿Será que él entiende por lo que está pasando? ¿Y qué hará Tatsu-kun? ¿Se irá a vivir con Yuki? ¿Con Mika? ¿O huirá con Kumagoro a una isla desierta donde se casarán y tendrán Kuma-chans y Tatsu-kuns?  
  
Si kereis saberlo.... seguid leyendo la historia!!! Y....  
  
Por favor, dejadme un review, para animarme un poquito! Q a vosotras no os cuesta más que unos segundos hacerlo y a mi me ha costado bastante más hacer este capítulo!! Os lo agradecería de corazón! Ah, y prometo contestar los review en el siguiente capítulo!!  
  
Solo teneis que seguir las hormiguitas!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
y darle al botoncito!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sí, sí, ese mismo!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AHÍ!  
  
V ¡¡SENKIUUUUU!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

:·GIVE ME A HOME·:.

By: NoeL MòóN

CAPÍTULO 2

Hacía muchas horas que trataba de conciliar el sueño. El pobre Tatsuha tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza... La muerte de su padre, tener que decidir con cúal de sus dos hermanos quedarse... Y encima, Ryuichi Sakuma... Todavía no podía creérselo! Había conocido a su ídolo!! Y lo mejor, le había abrazado! Y besado!! En la mejilla... pero al fin y al cabo, un beso es un beso! Y le había prestado a Kumagoro...

Dios... era tan guapo... tan simpático... tan amable... tan sexy... tan adorable... era un sol.

Tatsuha suspiró fuertemente abrazando al conejo de peluche.

- "Huele a él... -pensó hundiendo su nariz en el peluche y sonriendo tontamente."

De repente, unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

- Ya voy... -murmuró medio dormido abriendo- ¿¡Sakuma-sama?! Oô

Efectivamente, frente a él, y en un bonito pijama verde de lunitas y estrellitas, se encontraba el cantante.

- Buenas noches, Tatsuha-kun- le dijo visiblemente apenado- Yo... ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro!- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y apartándose- ¿Desea algo Sakuma-sama?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Primero de todo, que dejes ya de llamarme así, me haces sentir viejo, Ryuichi es suficiente- sonrió- ¿Estabas durmiendo? Siento molestarte a estas horas... UUU

- No, no! Tranquilo, yo, en realidad.. no podía dormir- dijo sinceramente- ¿Y ud?... Digooo... ¿Y tú?

- Yo... bien... Sé que te lo presté, pero... es que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir sin él, y...

Mientras le decía esto, Ryuichi arrugaba timidamente el final de la camisa de su pijama intercambiando miradas entre el suelo y Tatsuha, quien no pudo reprimir una risita, pero sí las ganas que tenía de darle un gran abrazo a esa monada que era Sakuma Ryuichi.

- Hablas de Kumagoro?- le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Ryuichi asintió

El chico más joven, fue hasta su futón y, de entre las sábanas, sacó al conejito rosa en cuestión y se lo entregó al cantante, quien lo abrazó contra sí felizmente.

- ¡Kumagoro!- exclamó- ¿Te has encargado de cuidar de Tatsuha-kun?- hizo una pausa- Así me gusta!- sonrió dándole un besito en la nariz.

- Gracias por dejármelo- le dijo Tatsu- me ha hecho mucha compañía

- Kumagoro dice que él también está muy contento de haber estado contigo, dice que eres muy bueno con él! Y dice, que... que tiene miedo de que si él se va, Tatsuha-kun vuelva a estar triste...- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Tatsuha pensó muy seriamente en irse **ya** a tomar una ducha de agua fría. La visión del cantante... tan... angelical, despertaba muchas de las fantasias que albergaba su pervertida mente adolescente.

- "¡¡AUTOCONTROL!!- se dijo a sí mismo- Es demasiado inocente! No quiero que me coja miedo... ¡¡autocontrol!!"

- Es por eso, -continuó Ryuichi- que a Kumagoro se le ha ocurrido que quizá esta noche él y Ryu-chan podían quedarse a dormir con Tatsuha-kun..., si él quiere- dijo mirándole con unos enormes ojos azules.

- "¡¡Autocon...

-Eh... ¿puedes esperarme aquí un momento?- le preguntó Tatsuha

Ryuichi simplemente asintió extrañado.

Un minuto después, Tatsu volvió a entrar en la habitación, con una toalla sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Tatsuha-kun!- exclamó el cantante alarmado- ¡Estas empapado!

- Si... es que... bueno, el grifo esta roto, sabes?- mintió lanzando la toalla sobre una silla de la habitación.

Ryuichi se echó a reir graciosamente.

- Tatsu-kun, eres muy divertido!- le dijo sonriendo- ¡Menos mal que la ropa está seca!

El chico más joven asintió, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo.

Ryuichi seguía de pie en medio de la habitación abrazando a Kumagoro.

- ¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó Tatsuha sonriéndole- El futón es tuyo

- ¿Y Tatsu-kun?

- No tengo más aquí, así que yo dormiré en el suelo- dijo acomodándose, tomando una camiseta que había por allí como almohada.

- ¡No!, esta es la habitación de Tatsuha, el futón de Tatsuha, y Tatsuha tiene que dormir en él!- le reprendió poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, empujándole tratando de hacerle rodar hacia el futón sin éxito- Vamooooos!- canturreó de forma infantil- Vaaa, Tatsu-kuun!

De repente, en un rápido movimiento, el moreno se volteó hacia el peliverde, lo levantó del suelo, y se lo cargó al hombro como si fuese un saco de plumas.

- Ahhhh!- exclamó Ryuichi entre risas- ¡Sueltameee!

- A eso voy! A eso voy! Pero deja de patalear!

Cogiéndolo delicadamente por la cintura, Tatsuha depositó suavemente al cantante sobre el futón. Para lo que él tuvo que arrodillarse también, quedando así sobre él, a horcajadas.

Durante unos instantes, y debido a la proximidad a la que se encontraban, ambos se quedaron mirando, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Tatsuha en los mares tormentosos que eran los ojos de Ryuichi, y Ryuichi en la noche infinita que eran los de Tatsuha.

- "AUTOCONTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!"

Recuperando el sentido de la realidad gracias al grito de su mente, Tatsuha se levantó, volteó un segundo a coger cierto peluche, y volvió hacia el futón.

- Tu también a dormir, Kumagoro!- dijo simpático. Poniendo en práctica todo su arsenal de auto-defensa-aquinohapasadonada, y dándoselo a Ryuichi- Buenas noches, Ryuichi- le dijo dulcemente volviéndose a su cama improvisada en el suelo.

El peliverde no contestó.

Tatsuha pudo entonces oir un ruido de arrastre, y volteó para encontrarse con que Ryuichi había traido el futón hasta donde él estaba, pegandolo a su cuerpo (al de Tatsuha).

Sin decir palabra ninguna, el moreno observó como el otro chico recuperaba al conejo de peluche, y se volvía a tumbar sobre el extremo del futón que quedaba a escasos 3 centímetros de su cuerpo para pegarse contra él.

- Así mejor- dijo entonces Ryuichi satisfecho, rodeando la cintura de Tatsuha con un brazo, mientras descansaba el otro sobre su pecho- Buenas noches, Tatsuha-kun - murmuró soñoliento enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Tatsuha tragó fuerte. Iba a ser una noche más agradable de lo que esperaba...

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Tatsuha se sintió como en el cielo, ya que le pareció tener a un ángel durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió bobamente, y retiró algunos mechones de cabello de la carra del cantante, logrando que este frunciera la nariz monamente.

Tatsuha necesitaba un cubo urgentemente para recoger los rios de babas que caían de su boca.

El chico monje se dió cuenta entonces de que, a lo largo de la noche, Ryuichi se había estado moviendo hasta el punto de que a esas horas, se podía decir que, prácticamente, dormía sobre él.

El moreno pensó que, era muy probable que, en breves momentos, se pusiera a llorar de felicidad.

Sus felices pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes golpes contra su puerta.

-¿Tatsuha, estás ya despierto?

Ryuichi, sobre él, se sobresaltó, despertando de golpe. El más joven le cubrió la boca con una mano hasta que Ryuichi se hubo situado.

- No digas nada- murmuró- es Tôma, y no creo que se ponga muy contento si te ve aquí- Ryuichi negó con la cabeza, y Tatsuha le liberó.

- ¿¡Tatsuhaa?! Tenemos que hablar, voy a pasar, vale?

- Un momento Tôma!- gritó entonces Tatsuha quitándose a un de nuevo adormilado Ryuichi de encima y levantándose muy a su pesar- Un momento que me vista!

- No digas tonterias!- rio el hombre al otro lado de la puerta- Si te conozco desde que eras un crío! Paso, de acuerdo?

- Que nooooo!- dijo cerrando con pestillo la puerta- Es que está muy desordenado!!- le gritó- Escondete aquí, Ryuichi- le dijo susurró abriéndole la puerta del armario.

- Pero es pequeño y oscuro... -murmuró

- Escucha, Ryuichi, cuando Tôma y yo salgamos de la habitación, tu sales de aquí y vuelves a tu cuarto, vale?- el cantante asintió algo temeroso ante la idea de meterse en el armario- Solo será un momento, te lo prometo- le dijo tranquilizadoramente dándole un suave beso en la frente y cerrando la puerta del armario.

Tras esto, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- Ya era hora... -le reprimió Tôma- ¿No te estabas vistiendo? Vas en pijama...

- Ah, sí! Es cierto, deja que me cambie en un momento y nos vamos a hablar en otro sitio, si?- le contestó dirigiéndose al armario y abriéndolo lo minimo con cuidado de que su cuñado no pudiese ver a Ryuichi, quien le pasó directamente desde dentro un kimono. Tatsuha cerró la puerta, se sacó el pijama y se puso el kimono- Ala, ya estoy! ¿Nos vamos?

- Tantos remilgos, y al final te acabas cambiando aqui delante...- se quejó Tôma a su hermano político- Bueno, es igual, vámonos- dijo empezando a salir- Tus hermanos y yo queríamos terminar de aclarar el tema de... un momento- dijo de repente sobresaltando a Tatsuha quien ya se esperaba lo peor- ¿Qué hace allí Kumagoro?

-"¡¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"- exclamó Tatsuha dentro de sí"

- ¿Quién? ¿Kigamaro? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó tratando de disimular

- Kumagoro, el conejo- dijo entrando de nuevo y cogiéndolo de sobre el futón- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Ah! El conejo! Me lo encontré ayer en el jardín, junto al cerezo.

Tôma le escrutó entonces con la mirada, como comprobando si decía la verdad.

Tatsuha, por su parte, puso la más angelical de las sonrisas de su repertorio.

- Esta bien, sé de quien es, me lo llevaré y se lo devolveré a su dueño.

Tatsu solo asintió, sintiéndo un gran alivio dentro de sí, y le abrió la puerta a su cuñado.

- ¿De qué decías que querías hablar, cuñadito?

- Ah, sí, pues mira he estado hablando con tus hermanos y...

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, y la del armario se abrió, dejando salir a un Ryuichi aún semidormido.

- Mmm Tôma-kun se ha llevado a Kumagoro... Kumagoro era el único que sabía volver a la habitación de Ryu-chan... ups...

CONTINUARÁ.....

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Soy Nóel Moooon! Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo!! Quizá es algo corto... pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo lo compensará, prometido !!

En proximos capítulos............. ¿Conseguirá Ryuichi regresar a su habitación o se perderá y acabará apareciendo en el fondo del estanque? ¿Habrán llegado los hermanos Uesugui a un acuerdo o simplemente quieren seguir comiéndole la cabeza al pobre Tatsuha? ¿Conseguirá Tatsuha controlarse si se le vuelve a acercar tanto Ryuichi o terminará en la carcel por violación? ¿Y Kumagoro? ¿Se revelará ante todos como lo que realmente es?... un conejo asesino???

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas y más...... en el próximo capítulo!! (me siento voz en off de las series de tv XDD)

Y ya sabeis, MÁS REVIEW, NOEL MÁS FELIZ, CAPÍTULOS MÁS RÁPIDO! O

ARIGATÔ POR LEER MI FANFIIIIC!!!!!! OS KIEROOO!!!

Y ahora... respondo Review!!!!!

- SABRINA: Muuuuuuchas gracias por tu review! (fue el primero, que ilusión !!!) He hecho todo lo posible para actualizar rápido! Espero que te agrade el capítulo!! Dame tu opinión pronto!!

- RUROUNI ANDREA: Gracias por los animooos!!!! Creo que me he dado bastante prisa en actualizar ;P jiji! Ojalá el capítulo sea de tu agrado!!! Espero leerte pronto! Un besote!!! (Rurouni Kenshin foreveeeeer!)

- AKANIA: Respondiendo a lo de que es un poco subrrealista que Yuki le haya ofrecido su casa a Tatsuha! Yo no creo que sea tan poco probable, al fin y al cabo es su hermano menor, y según dice en el manga el propio Yuki, le quiere mucho, ya que Tatsuha era el único que cuando eran pequeños le trataba como a uno más, sin importarle su aspecto (snif! que bueno es Tatsuha en el fondo... TvT)! Y tampoco suele echarle tanto de su casa XDD! En el fondo se alegra de que le vaya a ver, pero todos sabemos ya como es Yuki... jaja! Otra cosa! Yo también opto porque Tatsuha se vaya a vivir muy lejos con Ryuichi, ya veremos jajaja! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, en serio, me ha encantado porque se sale del clásico review de frase y media (que también me encantan, la verdad jiji!)!! Espero que me escribas pronto, me interesa saber tu opinión sobre el capítulo! TATxRYU PARA SIEMPREEE!! graciaas!!

- RANDA1: jeje, seguro que a Tatsuha le encanta lo de la isla, tienes razón, tendré que planteármelo jajajaja!! Aquí tienes ya la actualización, espero que el capítulo tres llegue pronto, y, sobretodo, que te guste este!! Ya me dirás si ha sido de tu agrado! Muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review! El review es el alimento del escritor de fanfics! jiji Un beso enormee!!

- WHITE LADY FIRITHMENEL (espero no haberme equivocado al escribir tu nombre UU): ¿Verdad que Ryuichi y Tatsuha hacen una genial pareja? ¡Les adoro así, juntitos! Por eso espero que mi fanfic cumpla las aspiraciones de otras fans de ellos, como tu y yo !!! ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Ojalá sí!! Y ojalá te siga pareciendo tierna ·v·! jiji Me haría mucha ilusión que me dijeras si te ha gustado este capítulo!! Espero leerte pronto!! Un abrazo muy fuertee!!

GRACIAS REVIEWERS OS KIEROOO!!! CON ANIMADORAS ASÍ, VALE LA PENA ESCRIBIR!! GRACIAAAS!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**.:·GIVE ME A HOME·:.**

**By: NoeL MòóN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hacía ya un buen rato que Ryuichi Sakuma daba vueltas por el interior de la casa de los Uesugui buscando su dormitorio.

- Creo que me he perdido... -murmuró tristemente- Y no encuentro a Kuma-chan, ni a Tatsu-kun, ... Ni a nadie... snif!... Y si se han ido todos y me han dejado aquí solo?

Cuando sus ojos empezaban a amenazar con abrir el grifo de lágrimas el cantante oyó una voz tras él.

- ¿Ryuichi?

- ¡¡Shu-chaaaan!!- exclamó el peliverdoso feliz saltando sobre el otro chico- Me había perdido no encontraba mi habitación, ni a nadie! Menos mal que has venido a rescatarme!- dijo comenzando a llorar

- ¿Perdido?... Pero si tu habitación está aquí- dijo señalando una puerta justo tras Ryuichi

- ... la puerta se había escondido... V-V

- Ehhh... sí, claro, la puerta... - sonrió Shuichi con grandes gotas cayendo por su cabeza- De todas formas, ¿qué hacías fuera tan temprano?

- Yo venía de- de repente el cantante recordó que sería mejor no decir nada sobre en dónde había pasado la noche ni siquiera a Shuichi, solo por si acaso- venía del baño, eso es. =)

- Ah, entiendo!- sonrió Shuichi- Yo iba a desayunar, quieres venir conmigo?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!! Desayunooooo!- empezó a chillar dando saltos Ryuichi en su forma chibi-hiperactivo

======================================

Unos minutos antes, en otro lado de la casa...

- ¡No me agobieis! Ya os he dicho que todavía no lo he decidido!

- No tratamos de agobiarte, Tatsuha, deja de rechistar como un crío y déjanos hablar!- reprendió Mika- Simplemente es que hemos estado pensándolo y queríamos proponerte algo.

- Os escucho- sentenció el aludido sentándose sobre uno de los sillones y viendo como su hermano mayor encendía un cigarrillo a su lado.

- Turnos- dijo Yuki

- ¿Turnos? ¿Bromeais, no?

- Yo creo que es una buena solución. Así no tendrás que elegir con cuál de los dos quedarte.- intervino Tôma- Puedes estar un mes con nosotros, y el mes siguiente con Eiri.

Tatsuha resopló negando con la cabeza.

- Lo que no lograis entender, es que lo que yo quiero, es quedarme aquí, en Kioto!

- Tatsuha Uesugui! Ya hablamos de eso, y creo que quedó lo suficientemente claro! Mientras seas menor de edad y estés a nuestro cargo, no vivirás aquí sólo, entendido?-dijo Mika

- Pero, ¿y el templo? ¿Y los deseos de nuestro padre?

- ¡Por Kami, Tatsuha! Cualquiera diría que realmente te gusta la vida de monje! Te estamos ofreciendo una alternativa!- continuó Mika- En Tokio podrás terminar tus estudios, y acceder a una buena universidad, si así lo deseas. No tendrás que trabajar para pagarte los gastos, pues para eso ya estaremos nosotros. ¿No entiendes la oportunidad que tienes?

- No, Mika, no la entiendo!! Yo lo único que quiero es quedarme!

- Está bien, se acabó! Queríamos darte a escoger, pero ya estoy harta! Se hará lo que tu hermano y yo digamos, y no se hable más! Eres un niñato obstinado!- chilló la mayor de los Uesugui

- ¡Y tú una bruja amargada!- le contestó con rabia Tatsuha levantándose y saliendo como un rayo del lugar.

- ¡Tatsuha! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!!

Una vez que hubo salido, el silencio se adueñó de la sala.

- No creo que sea bueno forzarle, Mika, querida.- intervino Tôma Seguchi

- Pero es que es tan testarudo!

- Déjale en paz, Mika, ya volverá.- dijo tranquilamente Yuki apagando su cigarrillo

- Más le vale...

===============================

En la cocina...

- ¿Has oido eso?- preguntó Shuichi

El otro cantante negó con la cabeza, metiéndose una tostada con demasiada mermerlada en la boca.

- Creo que era Mika-san, ... chillando- siguió Shuichi- Imagino que a Tatsuha-kun no le habrá parecido bien la idea de que se lo turnaran- continu

Antes de que el pelirrosado pudiese continuar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura del pequeño de los Uesugui con cara de estar de un humor de perros.

- Buenos días, Tatsuha-kun!- le saludó Shuichi tratando de comportarse con naturalidad- ¡Mira quien ha venido con nosotros, Ryuichi Sakuma!- exclam

El chico ni siquiera le miró de frente. Se dirigió a los estantes directamente, y empezó a abrir uno tras otro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un paquete de azucar.

Shuichi se quedó bastante extrañado, pensaba que con solo mencionar el nombre del cantante su cuñado se pondría a dar saltos por toda la cocina.

Tatsuha tomó asiento en la mesa donde los dos cantantes le observaban sin mediar palabra. Abrió el paquete y comenzó a comer azucar a puñados.

- Son todos... unos imbéciles insensibles!- exclamó entre puñado y puñado- ¿¡Es que no ven que no quiero ir a Tokio?!- otro puñado- ...malos hermanos...- más azucar

Ya iba a por otra dosis del preciado dulce cuando una mano sobre la suya le detuvo.

- No comas tanto azucar, Tatsu-kun, te hará daño al estómago- le dijo Ryuichi en SD frunciendo el ceño.

. ¡Que va! Si ya lo tengo acostumbrado- contestó el moreno tomando más azucar con la mano libre.

Ryuichi tomó eso como un desafío, y con su otra mano atrapó la que le quedaba libre a Tatsuha antes de que sa la llevara a la boca.

- Se te picarán los dientes- le advirtió con una mirada desafiante- Tôma siempre se lo dice a Ryu-chan.

- Luego me lavo los dientes y punto- contestó Tatsuha con un brillo de diversión en su mirada. La ira se había ido.

Ambos comenzaron entonces a entablar una lucha de miradas fijas. Tatsuha dirigió la suya de forma furtiva y rápida al azucar. De repente, dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que todas las cosas que había sobre ella se tambaleasen.

Ryuichi, en un acto reflejo, soltó las manos de Tatsuha para sostener su vaso de cacao y el de Shuichi. El moreno aprovechó entonces para hacerse con el azucar y, levantándose de la mesa, corrió hasta la otra punta de la cocina.

- ¡Ah! Tramposoooo!- exclamó Ryuichi enfadado siguiéndole- ¡El azucar, dámelo!- exigió dando saltos para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Aja! ¡Por fín descubres tus intenciones, Ryuichi Sakuma!- exclamó Tatsuha divertido- ¡Tú lo que quieres, es el azucar para tí solito!- Ryuichi hinchó las mejillas en protesta mientras trataba de alcanzar el paquete que Tatsuha sostenía en alto- ¡Vamos, cógelo si puedes!- le desafió sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

El cantante se enfadó más entonces y, en uno de sus saltos, consiguió tocar el paquete haciendo que se desequilibrara y acabara volcando sobre ambos.

El resultado fue, un suelo lleno de azucar, y dos chicos cubiertos por completo de azucar sufriendo un ataque de risa.

Risas que fueron de repente interrumpidas por la voz de alguien a quien, no muy acertadamente, habían estado ignorando durante su juego, Shuichi Shindô.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?...

===============================

- Así que pensamos que quizá Tôma malinterpretaría la situación y preferimos no decirle nada- terminó Tatsuha.

Shuichi se quedó pensativo unos instantes mientras miraba como Ryuichi trataba de sacarse todo el azucar de entre el cabello a base de sacudirse como un perro.

- Comprendo, Tatsuha, no te preocupes, no diré nada- sonri

El moreno le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, cuñadito! Como prueba de mi buena fe y agradecimiento, prometo que nunca más trataré de acosarte- le susurró pícaro.

- ¡Tatsuha!- le reprendi

- ¡Ja ja! No te pongas así, cuñadito!

- ¡Tatsuha-kun!- exclamó Ryuichi apareciéndole por detrás y colgándosele del cuello- ¿Te has quitado ya todo el azucar?

El muchacho solo asintió, disfrutando con cara de bobo de la proximidad de su Dios.

Shuichi sonreía, le gustaba la pareja que hacían, quizá porque le recordaba a él mismo y a Yuki, solo que su situación no era la misma, aquí el obsesionado era Tatsuha, bueno, la situación que presenció acto seguido, le hizo dudar levemente... [Recordemos que Ryuichi y Shuichi son clónicos casi, igual que Tatsuha y Yuki]

Tatsuha sintió la facilmente identificable sensación, caliente y húmeda, de una lengua recorriendo su nuca. La lengua de Ryuichi Sakuma.

- ¡Todavía estás dulce, Tatsu-kun! - sonrió el peliverde inocentemente paladeando el gusto del azucar

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió todo el cuerpo del pobre Tatsuha.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Será mejor que vaya a ducharme!- exclamó el moreno poniéndose en pie rápidamente- Sí, una ducha! Una ducha bien fría...- murmuró saliendo de la cocina

Ryuichi miró interrogante como su nuevo amigo "huía" de la escena, mientras Shuichi trataba de contener un ataque de risa.

Cuando por fin pudo controlarse, se volvió hacia el otro cantante.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Ryuichi?

- ¡Claro, Shuichi!

- Querría saber... -hizo una pausa, pensando cómo formular la pregunta- ¿qué opinas de Tatsuha?- sí, así estaba bien.

Al peliverde pareció venirle la pregunta de sorpresa. Tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Tatsu-kun... es un chico... muy divertido, sí, y amable, me cae muy bien, me gusta estar con él (y a Kumagoro también le gusta), y es guapo- dijo mirando al suelo-... muy muy guapo...

Shuichi sonri

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme?- Ryuichi empezó a chuperretear los puños de su camiseta [vamos, a mordisquearlos y babosearlos]- No, bueno, yo... solo hace dos días que le conozco y, ... bueno, no sé...

- Eso no tiene mucho que ver- sonrió Shuichi- En realidad, yo supe que estaría con Yuki para siempre desde el primer día que le vi, en el parque.

- ¿Y cómo?- preguntó Ryuichi curioso

- Lo sabía porque, cada vez que le veía, sentía millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, todo el mundo desaparecía y solo importábamos él y yo- recordó con cariño- Cuando estaba con él, me sentía bien, aunque él me estuviese molestando o criticando. Por el simple echo de estar con él, yo ya me sentía bien. -sonrió dulcemente- Y cuando lo tenía cerca, pensaba en él constantemente, deseando volver a verle lo antes posible.

Antes de que Ryuichi pudiese abrir la boca, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, pero nadie parecía abrir la puerta. Sonó de nuevo, ambos se miraron.

- ¿Abrimos? Quizá sea Kuma-chan que ha vuelto de su paseo con Tôma- sugirió Ryuichi

Shuichi simplemente se encongió de hombros.

Ambos cantantes se dirigieron apresuradamente a la entrada ante la insistencia del ding-dong que no dejaba de sonar.

Abrieron la puerta, pero no fue precisamente a Kumagoro, Tôma y compañía a quienes recibieron.

Al otro lado de la puerta, había un grupo de personas encabezadas por una joven con rostro de muñeca, largos y rubios cabellos que finalizaban en perfectos tirabuzones, azulados ojos y labios delicados. [La tipica tia a la que ves y piensas, que tía más asquerosamente perfecta!(Y desde ese instante, te cae fatal XD)]

Tras ella, un muchacho muy parecido a ella, tambien rubio (pero con el cabello corto) y de ojos azules, incluso sus rasgos resultaban ligeramente femeninos.

Detrás de ambos, les seguían dos hombres altos y corpulentos vestidos de negro y que sostenían gran cantidad de maletas y paquetes.

- Buenos días, - empezó el chico cordialmente- estabamos buscando..

- ¡¡Cariñooo!!- le interrumpió la chica haciendo a los dos cantantes a un lado para entrar- ¡¡Cariño soy yo, Miyuki, no te escondaaaas!! ¡¡He venido a consolarteee!!- chilló entrando y saliendo de varias habitaciones para, finalmente, detenerse con los brazos en jarra frente a la entrada- ¿Dónde le habeis escondido, uhm?- preguntó acercándose a ambos con una mirada peligrosa.

- Miyuki, por favor! Compórtate, estamos en un templo, no puedes antar por ahí gritando- la reprimió el muchacho. Disculpen a mi hermana.- pidió dirigiéndose a los chicos- Mi nombre es Kazahaya Igarashi- se presentó inclinándose respetuosamente

- Shuichi Shindô, encantado

- Yo soy Ryuichi Sakuma!!!

- Y yo Miyuki Igarashi!- se presentó la muchacha sonriente- Perdonad mi comportamiento de antes- pidió inclinándose a modo de disculpa- Es que, acabo de llegar de Europa, y tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi cariñito, que me he sobrepasado!

- ¿Ver a quién?- preguntó Ryuichi curioso

- ¿¡Kazahaya?!- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas- ¡Ahg! ¡Miyuki!- la voz se tiñó de algo así como.. pánico.

- ¡Tatsuha, cariño!- exclamó la chica llamada Miyuki colgándose del brazo del moreno.

- Eh... hola Miyuki... ¿puedes soltarme?- pidió Tatsuha mirando de soslayo a Ryuichi con preocupación. De todas las personas el mundo, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Lo último que necesitaba eran obstáculos en su plan para conquistar al cantante.

- Tatsuha, cariño, he venido a consolarte!- dijo la chica ignorando el pedido del otro- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar?

El chico iba a responder cuando sintió una mano en su brazo libre.

- No gracias, ya tiene uno. -se adelantó Ryuichi aferrándose al otro brazo de Tatsuha.

Tatsuha se quedó estático.

La mirada que el cantante tenía en esos momentos era idéntica a la que tenía cuando cantaba, decidida, fría, e incluso.. posesiva.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Una de las nuevas conquistas de mi cariñito?- preguntó la chica con desdén sin soltar a Tatsuha.

- No, soy su amigo. ¿Y tú, quién eres tú?

- Pues, para que lo sepas, yo soy su futura esposa, es decir, su prometida.- anunció orgullosa- Y tengo más derecho que tú, "amiguito", a consolarle- terminó mirando a Ryuichi de arriba a abajo.

- Pues llegas tarde, niña. Tatsuha ya está más que consolado. ¿Verdad, Tat-chan?- le pidió recalcando el apelativo cariñoso.

Pero al mirar al joven, lo único que encontró fue a un Tatsuha al que práctiacmente le caía espuma de la boca y de cuyos ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad.

- Está celoso...- murmuró felizmente

Ese comentario bastó para que Ryuichi se diese cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando y soltara rápidamente el brazo de Tatsuha, haciendo que este saliera de su ensueño.

- Miyuki, por favor, compórtate!- exigió su hermano, Kazahaya.

El chico había reconocido a los cantantes, y no había perdido el tiempo. En esos momentos, tenía en su poder unos 15 autógrafos del cantante de Bad Luck.

La chica se apartó de Tatsuha refunfuñando por lo bajo.

- ¡Kazahaya!- exclamó entonces el chico monje abrazando fuertemente al rubio- ¡Mi salvador, como siempre! No has cambiado nada en un año!- le dijo felizmente

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Tatsu- sonrió amable- Cada año que pasa estás más alto, más fuerte, más guapo... menos inteligente,espero, sino me vuelvo para Francia! Contigo aquí, no hay nada que hacer!- brome

Tatsuha se echó a reir.

- ¡Por favor, Haya-kun, pasa a la sala! Están aquí Eiri y Mika, verás como se alegran de verte!- dijo tomándole la mano y dirigiéndole mientras los otros tres le seguían (los guardaespaldas se habían marchado tras dejar las maletas), Ryuichi y Miyuki lanzandose miradas de odio a cada paso- Esperad aquí un momento, voy a buscares- dijo con ilusión saliendo.

Unos segundos después, volvió a aparecer, medio corriendo, y le dió un fuerte abrazo a su amigo reencontrado.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo soltándole y volviéndose a encaminar a la puerta

Antes de salir cogió de la mano a Ryuichi y se lo llevó con él.

- ¡Cuídales, cuñadito!- le dijo a Shuichi- Enseguida vuelvo con todos!

- ¿¡Cariño, y yo qué?!- le gritó Miyuki viendolo alejarse- ¡Tatsuhaaaa!

===============================

**Continuará...**

===============================

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTOOO!!! :)**

¡Ohayô! ¿Que tal este capítulo? Mejor que el anterior, espero... no tuvo muchos review... :(

En fin, ADVERTENCIA! Empaparos bien de todas las escenas subidas de azucar de este y anteriores capitulos, por que, lamento decir que... empiezan los problemas!!! Pero tranquilas, no van a durar mucho... o sí... quien sabe ;P jeje

¿Y los hermanos estos quiénes son? ¿Cúal es el más peligroso para la futura relación de Tatsu y Ryu? ¿La predecible y obsesa Miyuki? ¿O el cortés e intrigante Kazahaya? ¿Y qué hay de Yuki, Mika y Tôma que aún no han vuelto? ¿Estarán haciendo "cosas feas"? ¿Los habrá asesinado Kumagoro? ¿Le pegarán más ataques de celos al pobre Ryuichi? ¿Pondrá en marcha sus neuronas y se dará cuenta de por qué le ocurren? ¿Y Tatsuha? ¿Morirá ahogado en sus propias babas si a Ryuichi le vuelven a pegar los celos? Todo esto y mucho más... ¡¡en el siguiente capitulooo!!

===============================

**CoNTeSTo MiS aMaDoS ReVieW!!!**

**- NIM: **Sí, la verdad es que me dí bastante prisa en subir el segundo capitulo, fue porque ya lo tenía escrito! jeje Solo tenía que pasarlo al ordenador :)!! Me alegra que te guste el fanfic!! Y tranquila, aunque la cosa se vaya a poner fea, no dejaré de lado los momentos divertidos! ;) Yo también espero que las musas estén conmigo! El problema que tengo es que todo lo que se me ocurre, tocaría pasase en capítulos más adelantados, y ya me muero de ganas de escribirlos v !! ¡Yo también amo a Ryuichi y Tatsuha juntitos! ¡¡Son geniales!! Pero no hay demasiados fanfics de ellos :(... Ya los he leido todos V-V... en español y en inglés... Jo... ¡Oye, ya que a ti también te gustan como pareja, ¿¡Por qué no escribes un fanfic!? ¡Estoy segura de que lo harás bien! ¡Anímate! ¡un beso enorme y muchas gracias por dejarme el review! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**- RUROUNI ANDREA: **¡¡Hola de nuevooo!! Jeje, que ilusión! Ya me has escrito dos review :)!!!! Me alegro de que te esté gustando esta locura que escribo!! A veces tengo la impresión de que se debe hacer cansino... ¡espero que no sea así! En realidad si fuera por mí, todo el fanfic sería feliz para Tatsuha y Ryuichi, pero entonces no tendría emoción y la gente no lo leería V-V... Jop! En fin! ¡¡Muchas muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic! Espero que el capitulo te guste!!! ¡Un beso gigantesco!

**- AKANIA: **Ji ji, yo creo que no, que a ninguno de los dos les hubiese importado que Tatsuha se abalanzase encima de Ryuichi (y a nosotras menos, verdad? jijijiji)!! Pero es un poco pronto todavía, ;P!! Tranquila, de todas maneras, a Tatsuha preveo que le va a durar poco la paciencia y el autocontrol con un Ryuichi celoso rondándole... jijijiji!! (te entiendo, mi mente también está pervertida por el yaoi... veo yaoi por todas partes..... ¡¡es genial!! wajajajajaja!!!) Ni yo sé finalmente con kien se irá a vivir Tatsuha... Lo suyo sería con Yuki, pero está claro que estaría cada dos por tres echándole de casa por molesto... así que me estoy planteando seriamente el tema de los turnos... ¿tu qué opinas? Bueno, un beso muuuuuuy grande! Gracias por animarme tanto! Reviews como el tuyo se agradecen, en serio! GRACIAAAS!!!!

**- RANDA1: **jajajajajaja! No te equivokes, yo también adoro a Kumagoro! jejeje Me he reído mucho con tu review! jajajaja! Yo también me apunto al club de fans de Kumagoro! Aunque te tengo que informar de que me parece que Tatsuha planea un atake terrorista sobre nuestro amado conejo rosa... dice que Ryu-chan le hace demasiado caso... Yo creo que quiere hacerle vo-doo encima... ¡¡SALVEMOS A KUMAGOROOOO!! (Ahora en serio, muchas gracias por tu review! ;) Un besote, Randa!)


	4. Capítulo 4

**.:·GIVE ME A HOME·:.**

**By: NoeL MòóN**

Bien, me acabo de dar cuenta de que en todo el fanfic he puesto Disclaimer.... En fin, lo pongo ahora, y todos imaginamos que ya estaba puesto desde el primer capitulo, si?

**Disclaimer**: Gravitation y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No saco ningún beneficio económico haciendo esto (aunq si alguien kiere pagarme por ello no voy a negarme.. digo, sí, sí que me negaría... malditos copyrights...).

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Pocos minutos más tarde, Tatsuha regresó acompañado de Mika, Yuki, Tôma y Ryuichi, quien había recuperado por fin a su querido Kumagoro.

Todos los hermanos Uesugui parecían contentos con la visita. En especial, Tatsuha.

Los hermanos Igarashi poseían una hermosa mansión muy cerca del templo. Kazahaya resultó ser el mejor amigo de Tatsuha desde la infancia. Él y su hermana habian sido enviados por sus padres a vivir con sus abuelos en Francia para recibir allí clases, de pintura él, y de danza ella. En cuanto a Miyuki parecía que, efectivamente, era la prometida de Tatsuha, pero él aseguraba que ahora que se había muerto su padre no tenía sentido seguir con el compromiso, en realidad el tan solo lo conservaba por hacer feliz a su progenitor, y que nunca se casaría con ella por voluntad propia.

Lo único que consiguió con dicha afirmación, fue que a la chica le diese una rabieta con escenita de "por-favor-Tatsuha-no-me-hagas-esto-sé-que-me-amas" incluida, que Tatsuha, conociendo a la muchacha, optó por ignorar.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron escuchando todas las historias que Kazahaya tenía para contar sobre Europa.

Finalmente, ambos mellizos se marcharon hacia su casa, pero Tatsuha le hizo prometer a su rubio amigo que volvería al día siguiente. Aunque no le pudo prometer que podría persuadir a su hermana de que ella no viniese...

**================================**

Ryuichi no podía dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había estado hablando con Shuichi. ¿Qué sentía él por Tatsuha realmente?

El cantante decidió que necesitaba una tercera opinión...

Encendió la luz y despertó a Kumagoro. [N/A: Sí, bueno, ejem... en principio no tengo planeado analizar en este fic qué clase de enfermedad mental hace que Ryuichi hable con un peluche, así que haremos como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, ok?]

- Kuma-chan, no puedo dormir... ¿podemos hablar?

- Pues claro, Ryu-chan. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?- "contestó" el conejo

- Es que estaba pensando en Tatsu-kun, y en como me comporté esta tarde... ¿tu crees que sí estaba celoso de esa niña?

- Mmm... realmente, la pregunta adecuada es, ¿qué motivo hay para hacer lo que hiciste que no sean los celos?

Ryuichi se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. Finalmente resopló fuertemente.

- Ninguno, supongo...

- Exacto.- aseguró el conejo- Pero hay muchos tipos de celos- continuó- celos por atención, celos por poder, celos por amistad, ... celos por amor... Dime, Ryu-chan, ¿cuál es tu tipo?

- No lo sé, Kuma...- respondió el peliverde abatido

- Veamos, ¿qué sentiste exactamente antes de hacerlo, qué pensaste?

Ryuichi frunció el ceño al recordar la situación.

- Me desagradó. No me gustó nada que se tomara tantas confianzas con Tatsu-kun... No me gustó que le llamara "su cariñito", no me gustó que le tocara...- dijo comenzando a enfadarse

- ¿Y qué pensaste?

- Apártate de mi Tat-chan, niñata repelente

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces... entonces sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que darle a entender que era mio, y no de ella... y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

El conejo se puso a reir.

- ¿De qué te ries, Kuma-chan?- preguntó Ryuichi entre molesto y extrañado.

- Una pregunta más, Ryu-chan!- el chico asintió- Si ahora pudieses estar en cualquier otro sitio, ¿dónde estarías?

- En la habitación del fondo del pasillo a la derecha- respondió el humano sin pensar

- Y esa es...

- La habitación de Tatsuha...

- _Touché_!- "sonrió" el muñeco- Bien, Ryu-chan, lo único que me queda decirte ahora, es que esos dos hermanos te llevan 17 años de ventaja, será mejor que lo soluciones rápido.

**================================**

Tatsuha tampoco podía conciliar el sueño esa noche. Había acabado saliendo de la casa, el aire fresco le haría bien, y, en esos momentos se encontraba sentado a los pies de su querido árbol de pensar.

- Me vaya donde me vaya, tengo claro de que te llevo conmigo, como sea...- murmuró abrazando dramáticamente el tronco.

Las ramas del árbol se removieron un poco súbitamente, casi como si le comprendieran. [N/A: Definitivamente hacen buena pareja, uno habla con conejos de peluche, y el otro con árboles...]

A su larga lista de cosas en que pensar, tenía esa noche tres más añadidas:

1- ¿Me dejará en paz Miyuki o seguirá tan plasta como siempre?

2- ¿Habian sido eso celos por parte de su honey Ryuichi? Soñar es gratis...

3- Kazahaya... había vuelto! Por una parte estaba muy feliz pero... no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hacía un año...

**fLaShBacK**

Kazahaya y él tenían una amistad que cualquiera envidiaría.

Pasaban todo el día juntos, se lo contaban todo, se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, no había secretos entre ellos. O al menos eso era lo que Tatsuha creía.

Una noche, volvían de una gran juerga y ambos iban algo pasados de alcohol. Tatsuha nunca podría olvidar ese día... pues fue el día en que su mejor amigo le confesó que le amaba. Le amaba desde que eran crios y él nunca se había dado cuenta.

Abrumado y confuso, Tatsuha aceptó los sentimientos del rubio, y esa misma noche comenzaron a salir.

El moreno no quería hacerle daño, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que la realidad era que no él no le amaba... y nunca lo haría. Le quería mucho, sí, pero solo como amigo.

Kazahaya, por su parte, le demostraba su profundo amor todos los días. Aunque para Tatsuha, lo unico que había cambiado en su relación en el paso de amigos a pareja era el plano sexual...

Así como estaban las cosas entre ellos, era casi inevitable que ocurriera.

Fue una calurosa noche de Agosto. Llevaban ya medio año saliendo juntos. Kazahaya presentaba su primera exposición pictórica en la prestigiosa galería Natsume Saitô de Kioto.

Tatsuha estaba observando el discurso de presentación de su novio cuando la vio. [Recordemos que Tatsuha es bisexual] Era alta, delgada, pelirroja, impactantes ojos verdes...

El monje sabía qué era ser infiel, acostumbraba a serlo, en realidad, solía tener varias parejas a la vez, entre 8 y 15, mínimo. Pero en realidad eso no podían considerarse infidelidades ya que antes de aceptar salir con él, ya sabían que deberían compartirlo, el no les engañaba.

Cuando empezó a salir con Kazahaya los dejó a todos y a todas, se quedó solo con él. Le tenía demasiada estima para hacerle daño, sabía que Haya-kun no aceptaría "compartir".

En realidad, todavía no sabía qué narices se le pasó ese día por la cabeza para hacerle semejante faena al rubio... se portó como un cerdo. No solo fue un mal novio... sino también un mal amigo.

Ningún amigo dejaría de lado tu discurso de inauguración, la culminación del sueño de tu vida hecho realidad, para ligarse a una pelirroja...

Ningún amigo desaparecería diez minutos más tarde para ir a tirársela al primer callejón oscuro que encontraran...

Y mucho menos un novio...

Había sido un auténtico cerdo...

A la mañana siguiente, la culpa se lo comía por dentro de tal manera que tuvo que ir a contárselo todo y pedirle perdón. Kazahaya le escuchó, y, con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió dejarle.

- Nunca me amaste, y nunca me amarás, Tatsuha. Nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie... Será mejor... será mejor que lo dejemos ahora, aquí.

- Pero, Haya, -había insistido- no quería, yo.. no sé qué estaba pensando, ni siquiera...

- Ya basta- le interrumpió con rabia y dolor- Ya basta, Tatsuha, sal de mi casa, ahora mismo.

Esa misma tarde, Kazahaya Igarashi se marchó a París.

**FiN DeL FlaShBaCk**

En todo un año no había vuelto a saber nada de él, y ahora... Ahora de repente volvía, como si no hubiese pasado nada... y, ¿con qué motivo? No lo sabía...

- Hola, Tatsu- kun! ¿Te molesto?

Tatsuha se sobresaltó.

- ¿Ryuichi? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Sentarme- sonrió tomando asiento junto al muchacho, apoyado en el tronco- ¿Y tú?

- Pensar- dijo siguiéndole el juego

- ¿En qué?- pidió curioso

- En tí- Ryuichi se quedó mudo- Era broma ;P (no lo era, Ryuichi era su tema de pensar número dos).

- ¡No le gastes bromas a Ryu-chan!- se enfadó aventándole a Kumagoro contra la cabeza

- Lo siento- le dijo devolviéndole el peluche y aprovechando para revolverle el pelo- ¿Querías algo?

- Es que... Es que Ryu-chan se ha dado cuenta de que casi no conoce a Tat-chan y... ¿le hablarías a Ryu-chan de Tat-chan?

Tatsuha se quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿En serio Ryuichi Sakuma estaba interesado en saber más de él? ¡Que subrrealista!

Finalmente, una idea llegó a su cerebro.

- Mmmm.. está bien, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- La sabrás luego, aceptas la condición?

Ryuichi se lo pensó unos momentos, pero acabó asintiendo.

La gran sonrisa que apareció entonces en el rostro del moreno le provocó un fuerte escalofrío. Empezaba a arrepentirse.

- ¡Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras!- sonrió satisfecho Tatsuha

- Mmm... no sé...- dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos con expresión infantil

- Pregunta cualquier cosa, de ver...- el monje se detuvo en seco- Ryuichi, es eso una lista?? O-o...

Efectivamente, el cantante acababa de desplegar una larga lista.

- Síp! Son todas las cosas que Ryu-chan y Kuma-chan quieren saber de Tat-chan- sonrió felizmente Ryuichi- A Tatsuha le cayó entonces una gran gota por la nuca- Bien, empezemos!- dijo sacando un bolígrafo- Primero, ¿qué día es el cumple de Tat-chan?

- El 21 de diciembre

- ¿Color favorito de Tat-chan?

- El azul. - "Más concretamente el de tus ojos, pensó"

A medida que iba haciendo preguntas, Ryuichi iba anotando las respuestas que Tatsuha le daba.

25 minutos después, la ronda de preguntas continuaba. El moreno pensó que, de no ser Ryuichi quien andaba haciéndole las preguntas, ya le hubiese pegado una buena patada hacía un rato...

- ¿Animal favorito de Tat-chan?

- Hurón

- Los hurones son bonitos- sonrió Ryuichi- ¿Cantante favorito de Tat-chan?

- Tú

Ryuichi levantó ligeramente la vista del cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo su propio nombre para ver como un adormilado Tatsuha le miraba sonriente. Le encantaba la sonrisa del chico.

- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó el chico sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

- Eh.. Sí, sí! Más preguntas!- exclamó rascándose la cabeza con el bolígrafo de forma infantil- ¿El mayor sueño de Tat-chan?

- El sueño de Tat-chan ya se ha cumplido- el cantante le miró interrogante. El moreno soltó una risa- Mi sueño era esto mismo.

- No entiendo...- suspiró Ryuichi llevándose el boli a la boca para mordisquearlo

- Conocerte, poder estar así, como ahora. Hablando tranquilamente. Ese era mi sueño, y se ha cumplido.- "Aunque en mi sueño tu llevabas mucha menos ropa y aquí hacía bastante más calor... pero bueno- pensó Tatsuha"

- Vaya... gracias- murmuró Ryuichi sin saber bien qué decir

Tatsuha sonrió ante la visión de su dios, que de cada vez, le iba pareciendo menos dios y más ángel.

- De todas maneras, supongo que no era esta la clase de sueño a la que te referías =3. En realidad sí tengo un sueño- dijo mirando al cielo- Uno que, hasta hace poco, veía imposible que se cumpliese... mi padre hubiese muerto de un infarto si me hubiese atrevido a siquiera sugerirlo...- Ryuichi buscó su mirada intrigado.

- ¿Y cuál es el sueño de Tat-chan?

Tatsuha le miró a los ojos. Ryuichi notó un brillo especial en ellos, el brillo de la ilusión.

- Quiero ser actor.

**================================**

En otro lugar de Kioto.

- Perdone, ¿el templo Uesugui?

- El templo Uesugui... Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! Está en Kioto, sí, pero al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Ahm... ya veo.

- Si quiere yo les puedo llevar, señorita. Estaremos allí poco antes del amanecer. No sería correcto que les dejara aquí, a estas horas hasta este barrio es peligroso.

- Se lo agradecería mucho, caballero.

- Será un placer llevarles.

**================================**

- ¿Actor? -se sorprendió Ryuichi

- Sí.. en realidad, desde pequeño, siempre he querido serlo pero... Pero papá ya tenía suficiente con el disgusto que le dio Eiri cuando le dijo que se marchaba para ser escritor...

- Pero era tu sueño, tu padre lo hubiese entendido, no?- preguntó inocentemente

- No lo entiendes- suspiró- Papá nunca dejó de repetirme que yo era su última esperanza. ¿Sabes la presión que puede llegar a ejercer sobre un crío una frase como esa?[La autora lo sabe... V-V]-hizo una larga pausa- Hasta el día de su muerte viví por y para satisfacer sus deseos. Sentía que le debía mucho, al fin y al cabo, le debía la vida. Me apliqué y me convertí en monje con tan solo 15 años. Lo compaginaba con los estudios perfectamente. Era obediente, llevaba yo el templo y nunca me negaba a sus demandas por absurdas que fuesen. Me esforcé mucho, pero lo conseguí, era el hijo perfecto.

- Y estoy seguro de que tu padre estaba orgulloso de tí y te lo agradecía. -le dijo Ryuichi tratando de que su amigo se sintiese mejor. No le gustaba verle decaido.- Pero, ahora que ya no está, ¿seguirás adelante con la idea?

- Esa es mi intención- sonrió Tatsuha- En realidad voy una vez a la semana a clases de interpretación. Mayormente es por eso que no quiero irme de Kioto. Me las da de escondidas la señora Kanzaki, es la directora de la compañía de teatro "Tresore".

- ¿¡Tresore?! Uau! Son muy buenos.

- Si, lo sé- sonrió Tatsuha- Ella insistía mucho en venir a hablar con mi padre. Quería convencerle de que me dejara formar parte de la compañía, sabes? Pero jamás se lo permití. Me gustaba mucho actuar pero... de ahí a matar a mi padre del disgusto...- bromeó para quitarle seriedad al momento

- Si querían a Tat-chan en la compañía es porque Tat-chan debe ser un muy buen actor!!- exclamó felizmente Ryuichi

- Como para no serlo, mi vida en sí es una obra de teatro donde me ha tocado representar el papel principal- ironizó el muchacho

- ¿Y Tat-chan nunca ha actuado en un teatro de verdad?- preguntó el cantante con un puchero

Tatsuha esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

- En realidad... En teatro no, pero hace dos meses el hijo de la señora Kanzaki, que estudiaba cine, me llamó para pedirme que participara en su proyecto de fin de carrera. Su madre había leído el guión y según me contó solo pudo verme a mi en el papel, y le dio mi numero a su hijo.- recordó- Me lo pensé mucho, pero al final accedí. Papá no tenía por qué enterarse y, bueno... suena mal pero, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida y, era una gran oportunidad, así que accedí a hacerlo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tat-chan salía por la tele! ¿Y qué pelicula era? ¿Quién era Tat-chan? - le avasalló un hiper activo Ryuichi

- Mmm... Tengo una copia en mi habitación, quieres verla?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- exclamó subiéndose encima de Tatsuha- ¡Enséñamela!-chilló felizmente- ¡Enseñasela a Ryu-chan! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

**================================**

[N/A: Sí, se que a continuación hay un salto temporal, pero lo que pasó entre la escena anterior y esta, se explicará en el próximo capítulo ;P]

Era todavía muy temprano cuando dos voces realmente enfadadas resonaron por todo el templo, despertando a los dos muchachos que aún dormían tranquilamente.

- ¡Tatsuhaaaaaaaa!- eran Eiri y Mika desde la cocina.

El aludido casi pudo asegurar que el chillido se habia podido oir hasta en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio.

Ryuichi le miró con cara de "¿qué has hecho esta vez?". Tatsuha simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Medio minuto después ambos hombres entraron en la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno rascándose la cabeza perezosamente.

Por toda respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Eiri y una cachetada cortesía de Mika.

En la escena podíamos encontrar también a Shuichi y Tôma, quienes se mantuvieron en un discreto segundo plano.

- ¿¡A qué coño ha venido eso?!- preguntó enojado Tatsuha

- Serás idiota!- exclamó Yuki- ¿es que nunca te han enseñado que hay que usar protección?- le reprochó dándole otro golpe

- ¿¡Se puede saber de qué narices estás hablando?! No entiendo nada!

- De eso, Tatsuha!- exclamó Mika señalándole un punto junto a Shuichi, Ryuichi y Tôma.

- ¿Un crío?- se extrañó el moreno acercándose- ¿De quién es?- preguntó observándolo

- ¡Tuyo, idiota!- le dijo Yuki completamente harto

El pequeño de los Uesugi se quedó completamente de piedra alternando miradas de incredulidad entre su hermano mayor y el bebé.

- Imposible...- murmuró

- Bien, eso es lo que dice la nota- intervino Shuichi pasándole un trozo de papel.

Tatsuha lo tomó rápidamente y lo leyó.

_"Estimado Tatsuha, este es tu hijo, Keisuke, tiene tres meses. Que ocurriera esto fue también culpa tuya, yo ya soporté mi parte, ahora la responsabilidad es tuya. Cuídale."_

- Quien...- el chico monje tragó fuertemente- ¿Quién lo ha traido?- logró murmurar

- No lo sabemos- contestó Tôma-, le he encontrado esta mañana al abrir la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Se te ocurre quién puede ser la madre?- le preguntó un molesto Eiri.

- ¡No!- exclamó Tatsuha como si fuese algo lógico- Joder, Eiri! ¿¡Te crees que recuerdo a todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto?!

Como respuesta, Tatsu recibió un nuevo golpe.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, carai!

- A ver, - empezó Tôma con su clásica calma- razonemos un poco. El niño tiene tres meses, por lo tanto nació en Mayo. Suponiendo que el embarazo fuera de nueve meses, el bebé fue concebido más o menos hace...- el rubio hizo una pausa para pensar- exactamente un año.

- Es imposible, -dijo rotundamente Tatsuha- yo hace un año tenía pareja estable, tú lo sabes Eiri- anotó dirigiéndose a su hermano-. Y de él, obviamente, no es. No hace falta ser un biólogo experto para saber que... ay, Dios...- dijo de repente como acordándose de algo.

Tatsuha tomó al bebé durmiente en brazos bastante torpemente para analizarlo más de cerca.

- Este crío... es pelirrojo... ¡la pelirroja!- exclamó más bien para sí mismo.

**================================**

El mediodía había llegado, y todos los actuales residentes del templo continuaban en la cocina.

- Hazte al cargo de que cuando te ofrecí venir a vivir conmigo el pack "hermano molesto" no adjuntaba "mocoso llorón"...-le dijo Yuki

- ¡Yuki!- le reprendió Shuichi- No hables así de nuestro sobrino.

El rubio resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues ahora que lo miro... a mi me parece que tiene un aire a Eiri...- murmuró Tatsuha llevándose una mano al mentón

- Somos clónicos, idiota!

- Aún así... esto ha de ser un error...- murmuró Tatsuha pensativo- Además, ¿quién me asegura que este niño sea mío?

En ese momento oyeron un agudo bostezo, y todos se acercaron a la cunita de viaje en donde hasta hacía unos segundos dormía el bebé.

El pequeñín batió sus largas pestañas dejando ver a los presentes unos brillantes y enormes ojazos negros. El bebé emitió entonces un gracioso gorgojeo seguido de una tierna mueca que hizo que todos los presentes, incluido Eiri, desearan darle un abrazo.

Keisuke-chan paseó su mirada curiosa por todos hasta, finalmente, dejarla clavada en otros ojos. Extendió entonces sus brazitos hacia arriba en dirección a esa persona, que tanto le había gustado, y sonrió.

Ryuichi simplemente parpadeo y, con bastante maña, cogió al bebé en brazos.

Éste se quedó así felizmente.

Yuki le dirigió una mirada irónica a su hermano menor.

- ... necesitas más pruebas?

**================================**

**CONTINUARÁ....**

**================================**

**_¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! _**Vale sí, lo sé, dije que este capítulo se iba a poner angst... pero no... La verdad, soy incapaz de ser malvada con estos dos... es que son tan monos!! - En principio entonces, el fic va a seguir esta línea algo absurda... un **Tatsuha** que intenta conseguir sus sueños: sacar a su hijo adelante, ser actor, y mientras tanto, ligarse a **Ryuichi**... ¿lo conseguirá?

Quería comentar un par de cositas, (si alguien lee esto, claro) primero de todo, siempre he pensado que alguien como **Tatsuha **tiene todos los boletos para ganar la lotería "dejar embarazada por error a alguna chica", no creéis? XDD Luego, no he podido subir el capítulo antes pq tenía problemillas con el **fanfiction. net... **Lo siento ;P! Por ultimo, verdad que **Tatsuha **sí parece un actor? Al menos a mí me tiene todo el aspecto de uno! (y no solo por lo bueno q está jejeje)

AH! Otra cosa! No me gustaría que nadie se ofendiera por lo que he comentado en el fic sobre **Ryuichi**... lo de que quizá tenga algún tipo de enfermedad mental, solo era una expresión! Eso es todo

**CnteXtación a mis Amados Review... y ahora también MaiLs!!**

**-AKANIA: **Lo sé, se que hasta me paso de azucar en este fanfic... pero es que no puedo evitarlo!! Sip, jaja, no creo que ninguno de los dos hermanos sea capaz de aguantar a Tatsuha mucho tiempo, pero ya verás en proximos capítulos como soluciono yo eso ;P! jeje! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!! Muxiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias x seguir dejandome reviews! O Un besote giganteee!!

- **RUROUNI ANDREA: **Muxas gracias por el revieeew! Me alegra de que te esté gustando el fanfic!!!! :) Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, problemas técnicos V-V... ¡No volverá a suceder! jeje Yo también quiero más Tat&Ryu... no hay casi V-V... Ojalá la gente se anime y escriba más! :) ¿Ya tienes ganas de matar a la obsesiva Miyuki? Uffff... pues espérate al próximo capítulo.... jajaja! En fin, muchisimas gracias por escribirme también en este capítulo!! ¡Me anima muxisimo! Un besotee!

- **ALE-Y-H: **Me alegro de que te guste el fanfic!! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!!!! He seguido con él lo antes que he podido! Espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por dejar un review!!!!

- **JAKITO YUI ISHIDA: **No, tranquila! No es necesario que dejes review en cada capítulo! Es solo que, la verdad, animan bastante a continuar! Y es que cuando recibo reviews como el tuyo en seguida me pongo en ello! En cambio, si no hay review me tardo más... Pero bueno, muchas gracias por dejar uno!! Jejejee, yo también pienso que a Tat chan no le hubiese importado que Ryu-chan le hubiese dejado limpito de azucar enterito jejejeje! Un beso y muchas gracias de nuevoo!!

- **ANGEL DARK: **wowww! Un e-mail!!! O ¡Que alegria! ¡¡Estupendo que te guste el fanfic!! Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero no sucederá de nuevo, palabra!! jajaja Entiendo que te cayese mal Miyuki... yo la he creado y también me cae mal jajaja! Aunque, si esperas al siguiente capítulo, te avanzo de que te caerá aún peor! jajajaja No digo más! Buaaaa! Estoy suuuuper feliz de que los capítulos se te hagan cortos!!!! En realidad, la unica razón de que este sea más largo que los anteriores, es en forma de gratitud por tu review!!! Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capitulo, a ver si te sigue gustando! Un abrazo gigante del oso kumagoroooo!!!

**MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS MI FANFIC!! Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS QUE DEJAIS REVIEW!! OS KIEROOO!**

**Atte,**

**Noel Moon.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**.:·GIVE ME A HOME·:.**

**By: NoeL MòóN**

**Disclaimer**: Gravitation y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No saco ningún beneficio económico haciendo esto (aunq si alguien kiere pagarme por ello no voy a negarme.. digo, sí, sí que me negaría... malditos copyrights VV...).

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Tatsuha suspiró pesadamente. Estaba bastante harto ya de tanta _reunión familiar_, pero sí era cierto que esta vez el tema lo merecía... No todos los días te enteras de que tienes un hijo...

En esos momentos entraba él felizmente por la puerta de la sala de estar en donde encontraría a su hijo (que raro le sonaba esto), y a su honey Ryuichi, con quien todavía no habia podido hablar desde la noche anterior. Una expresión de completa felicidad cruzó su cara al recordar, casi se podía asegurar que flores, corazones y burbujas danzaban a su alrededor.

- ¡¡Ryuichiii!! O- exclamó entrando por la puerta

Caminó rapidamente hasta el cantante, quien se volteó a mirarle. Tatsuha se quedó entonces clavado a medio camino. La mirada del otro era muy fría, parecía estar realmente enfadado.

Ryuichi se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentado con Kei-chan en brazos, se acercó al moreno, y, sin alterar su expresión, le pasó al pequeño.

Ante la asombrada mirada de Tatsuha, Ryuichi salió de la habitación.

El monje necesitó unos segundos para salir de su estupor.

- ¿Qué he hecho, Kei-chan?- le preguntó

El bebé simplemente le miró curioso.

- Entiendo... Yo tampoco lo sé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eran las ocho de la tarde, Tatsuha no había vuelto a ver a Ryuichi desde esa mañana. Todavía no entendía el cambio de actitud del cantante de mirada azul.

- En serio, Tatsu, no puedo creerlo! Eres padre!- dijo una voz a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? - preguntó volteando- Ah, sí, perdona, Kazahaya, estaba en otro mundo...- sonrió

- Ya veo..- apuntó el rubio sentándose junto a su amigo- ¿Qué te ocurre, Tatsuha? Aunque sonrias de esa manera tan... auténtica- ironizó- Me parece que estás preocupado, cierto?

- Es el tema del niño, me preocupa...

- Entiendo.. pero hay algo más, verdad?-preguntó obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- Sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes, no?

Tatsuha simplemente asintió. Tampoco es que le apeteciera demasiado hablar de sus problemas amorosos con su ex...

- Sé lo que estás pensando- sonrió Kazahaya- Tranquilo, ya lo he superado, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Confía en mí, tal y como hacías antes - le pidió con una sonrisa amable.- ¿Problemas con Sakuma-san?

El moreno asintió un poco sorprendido, pero una risa baja salió entonces de entre sus labios al recordar con quién estaba hablando. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años... ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que podría esconderle algo?

- No sé qué le pasa... - suspiró tristemente- Hasta esta mañana todo iba tan bien... - hizo una pausa para dejar al niño, que ya dormía, dentro de su cunita- Y de repente hoy, ¡plas!, ni siquiera me habla...

- Veamos, Tatsu- comenzó su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros para apoyarle- Piensa, ¿qué ocurrió ayer? Repasa todos los acontecimientos. ¿Hiciste o dijiste algo que pudiese haberle molestado?

Tatsuha parpadeó varias veces.

Quizá era eso... ¿Se arrepentiría ahora el cantante de lo ocurrido entre ambos la noche anterior?

**fLaShBaCk**

La noche anterior encontramos a dos personas sentadas frente a un televisor en la habitación de una de ellas, Tatsuha Uesugi.

- ¡¡Wah!! Tat-chan, en serio eres buen actor!!- exclamó un feliz Ryuichi- ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?- preguntó en chibi sacando un papel y un bolígrafo de la nada.

- Eh...bueno... vaya... gracias UUUU...- murmuró Tatsuha algo apenado cogiendo el papel y firmando en él para después apagar el televisor.

Bien, él no era la persona más humilde del mundo, pero viniendo de su honey, que le pidiese un autógrafo le valía el peso de la torre de Tokio en oro...

- ¡¡Bieeeeeeen!! ¡¡Ryu-chan tiene un autógrafo de Tat-chaaan!!- chillaba dando saltos por la habitación Ryuichi- ¡Prométele a Kumagoro-san que algún día saldrás en uno de los video clips de Nittle Grasper!- le pidió el cantante tomándole de la mano y aplastándole el peluche contra la cara.

Tatsuha se puso a reir pensando en las posibilidades que existian realmente de que eso ocurriera. Pero, de todas maneras, no pasaba nada por hacer feliz al infantil hombre.

- Cuando quieras- sonrió entonces

- ¡Arigatô!- exclamó Ryu-chan echándose a su cuello justo en el momento en el que el moreno se estaba poniendo de pie.

Resultado: Pérdida del equilibrio por parte de Tatsuha, caida de ambos al suelo. Ryuichi todavía sobre él, abrazándole por el cuello.

Las risas cesaron de golpe. Ambos rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Tatsuha podía sentir perfectamente el cálido aliento de su Dios sobre su boca, casí podía probarlo. Lo tenía tan cerca...

_"AUTOCONTROOOOOL!!!- _le chilló una voz en su interior"

Tatsuha la maldijo interiormente. Esa era la segunda vez que vivía esa situación, ¿que acaso su consciencia no había tenido ya suficiente?

Sin embargo tomó voluntad quién sabe de dónde y se incorporó alejándose de Ryuichi. Le pareció ver algo así como decepción en los azulados ojos del cantante, pero en seguida se convenció de que habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas.

- Eh... esto.. Ryuichi, ¿te apetece comer o beber algo?¿Agua? ¿Zumo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Galletas? ¿Helado?

Ante la última palabra, el rostro del peliverde se encendió.

- Entendido, helado- sonrió Tatsu saliendo de la habitación- En un momento vuelvo, ok?

Ryuichi dió una cabezada.

Tatsuha se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el congelador y sacó de él dos botes de helado. Cogió dos cucharas y servilletas.

Respiró hondo un par de veces seguidas y soltó un gran bufido.

Medio minuto después hacía su entrada en la habitación. Ryuichi había vuelto a encender la TV y miraba bastante entretenido un programa de teletienda (lo único que hacían a esas horas).

- Ya he vuelto!- anunció Tatsuha- Solo quedaban dos tipos- se disculpó- elige, ¿chocolate o limón?- preguntó alzando los botes.

El otro hombre ni se lo pensó un segundo.

- ¡¡Chocolateeeeeeee!! O

Tatsuha sonrió mientras tomaba asiento junto al cantante y le tendía a un impaciente Ryuichi el helado.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirando la teletienda hasta que la risa de Tatsuha inundó la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tat-chan?- le preguntó Ryuichi

- Eres como un niño- murmuró dulcemente entre risas el monje- ¡Mira cómo te has puesto!

Efectivamente, el cantante tenía helado de chocolate por toda su cara. Tatsuha le tendió una servilleta para que se lo quitara, pero Ryuichi la rehusó.

- ¡No, Tat-chan! ¡Nunca le hagas eso al helado!- exclamó medio enfadado- ¡Así lo desperdicias!- le dijo mientras se quitaba el chocolate del rostro con los dedos para después introducirlos en su boca deleitándose del dulce sabor del chocolate.

Tatsuha tragó duro. Eso lo había soñado él antes... y si las cosas seguían tal y como en sus sueños... por Dios, necesitaría algo más que una voz chillona en su cabeza para controlarse...

Fue la risa de Ryuichi ahora la que interrumpió el silencio.

Tatsuha le miró interrogante.

- Ajá...-empezó acercándose con una mirada traviesa que extremeció hasta el último cabello de Tatsuha- Parece que Ryu-chan no es el único niño aquí, Tat-chan!- le dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro.

- Ryuichi... pe..pero qué...

El peliverde lo cayó posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Solo quiero ayudar a Tat-chan a limpiarse el helado- sonrió con una mueca infantil- Ryu-chan ayudó a Tat-chan con el azúcar. ¿O es que Tatsuha no quiere que Ryu-chan le ayude?- pidió haciendo un puchero

"¿Lo está preguntando en serio?- se cuestionó Tatsuha sin poder articular palabra"

El cantante tomó el silencio como aceptación y deslizó el dedo que aprisionaba los labios de Tatsuha para, con su mano derecha, agarrar suavemente el rostro del muchacho más joven.

Tatsuha le miró confundido. La mirada de Ryuichi había cambiado.

Ryuichi Sakuma se inclinó hacia adelante ladeando el rostro de Tatsuha. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir el muchacho lo dejó definitivamente sin habla. La lengua del otro hombre se paseaba por su rostro.

¿¡Pero que acaso no había estado él conteniendose por la _inocéncia_ del cantante?! ¿¡Qué coño hacía entonces el _inocente angelito _ llevando la iniciativa?!

La excursión por el rostro de Tatsuha comenzó en su mejilla derecha. El chico se estremecía a medida que el paseo avanzaba y retrocedía por sus oídos, mejillas, mentón, nariz... pero siempre desviándose antes de llegar a su boca.

Tatsuha quizá se hubiese podido controlar si dichos gestos no fuesen acompañados de unos ligeros gemidos por parte de su torturador que lo excitaban sin remedio.

Pero fue una simple frase, susurrada contra su oído, la que colmó el vaso, y su paciencia.

-..mmm...el helado de Tatsuha, es el que más le gusta a Ryu-chan...

Esa sola sentencia, acompañada de una ligera intrusión del húmedo músculo en sus cosquillosas orejas, hicieron que el moreno le pegase patada mental a esa estúpida vocecilla que le decía que se controlase.

- Vale, ya, suficiente- sentenció con una seriedad más característica de su hermano Eiri que de él mismo- A la mierda el autocontrol

Una expresión triunfal cruzó por unos instantes el rostro de Ryuichi. Lo había conseguido.

Tatsuha, en un rápido movimiento, invirtió posiciones. Ahora era él quien tenía al otro hombre a su completo alcance. Se acercó poco a poco hacia su rostro, bajando lentamente su cuerpo, dejando así el de Ryuichi aprisionado contra el suyo, lo suficiente como para que apenas pudiese moverse, pero que Tatsuha no le pesase.

Sujetó con una mano las muñecas de Ryuichi, sujetando así sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Así que Ryu-chan quiere jugar?- preguntó con una seductora sonrisa depredadora bailando en su masculino rostro- Entonces, juguemos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**CONTINUARÁ.... **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hola U! Siento muxisimo no haber podido actualizar antes UUU! Es q ando un poco ocupada últimamente! Y apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme delante del ordenador a pasar los capítulos! Me disculpo tb pq este capi es muy cortito... En fin, el siguiente espero que compense!!

A propósito!

**Creo q esto os puede interesar... **

¿Sabíais que antes de ser **Gravitation**, la serie se llamaba **Help!** ? Sí, sí, tambien contaba la historia de un novelista y un cantante... pero el novelista era **Tatsuha Uesugi** (con la edad de **Eiri**) y el cantante era **Ryuichi Sakuma **(con la edad de **Shuichi**), del grupo **Nettle Grasper**! (sip, Nettle, no Nittle, lo que le daría sentido al nombre del grupo!) Entonces... ¿¡por qué lo cambió?! No es que no adore a **Yuki **y **Shuichi **(pq me encantan), pero... snif snif! **Tatsuha **y **Ryuichi **pasaron de ser amantes en **Help**, a amigos en el manga de **Gravitation**.... VV... Bien, lo que os decía! Hace poquito que me lo bajé de internet, **si alguien le quiere echar una ojeada, yo se lo paso!! **Es bastante diferente, la historia y todo!

**CONTESTACIÓN A MIS AMADOS Y INCREIBLEMENTE ADORADOS, REVIEWERS!!!!**

**Rurouni Andrea: **¡¡HOLA DE NUEVOOO!! Kyaaaa soy super hiper mega feliz!!! ¡Me dejas review en cada capítulo! O Lo de q Ryu y Tat acaben viviendo juntos... jejejejjejejejejejejjeeje ya verás ! De momento, no todo es tan facil! Y no sé yo si Tatsuha aguantaría a dos críos a la vez XDDD! jejeje solo bromeaba ;P! jeje Yo viviría con Ryu-chan encantadísima de la vida! Por muy payaso o infantil que sea ! Weno, lo de infantil en este capítulo lo he puesto en duda! jajaja Se ve que estoy bastante influenciada por los Doujinshis q hizo la misma creadora de gravitation sobre su propia serie! jejeje No sé si los habrás leido, pero en los dos Tat&Ryu q hay, Ryu-chan no es TAN inocente como parece... jejejejeje! Espero q este capitulo t haya gustado! Siento k sea tan cortito VV! ¡Ojalá sigas leyendo esto! Y mil millones de gracias x tus review!!! Te kierooo!

**Hikaru Itsuko: **¡Muxas gracias por tu review! ¡¡Me animas muxo !! Sip, a Tatsuha le ha salido un hijito.. pobrecito (el hijo, digo XDD)! Algún día le tenía q pasar... si no se acostase con tanta xica... ay....! jeje! Ahora, saliendo de bromas! Yo creo q será un buen padre, no crees?? Y sí, el niño se ha enamorado de Ryu-chan a primera vista, jajaja, normal! es hijo de Tatsuha, no? jejeje Mil gracias por tu review! Espero q te guste el capítulo!!

**Akania: **¡¡Holaaaa!! Primero de todo, gracias por dejarme siempre review!! Sé que da pereza escribirlos, así k x eso t agradezco doblemente el q sean larguitos! (me ncanta!!! ) Si alguna vez tienes alguna petición con el fic, no dudes en decírmelo! Lo q sea! Alguna cosa q te gustaría k pasase o lo q fuese! Intentaré k así sea! Gracias por lo q dijiste de Miyuki (q no da más como personaje), he decidido por eso q a ella ya no la odiaremos, simplemente, desaparecerá poco a poco, hasta no tener relevancia! jajaajaja! En cambio, he decidido q odiaremos a Kazahaya! Ahora mismo, no es odiable, xo tengo pensado k lo sea! Pero no odio ODIO, simplemente hará cosas malas pero justificables (parecido a Tohma), ké opinas? Ahora estaba releyendo tu review... me encanta! snif! en serio! snif! Me anima a escribir muxisimo! Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!! O

**Nat-chan 07: **¡Wahh! Que bien q te esté gustando la historia!!! Temía q por ser una pareja algo.... rara.... (aunq no tanto como otras k he visto XDD! ¿Te puedes imaginar un... no sé... un Hiro&Yuki?! Oo! AGH! K raroooo!!!) pues no lo leyera muxa gente, pero estoy contenta de q más o menos haya unas cuantas personas k lo sigan ! ¡¡Muxisimas gracias por escribirme el review!! ¡Muy amable! En serio, me alimento de ellos! jejejeje !! En cuanto a lo de Kumagoro... yo creo q ese conejo esconde algo extraño, no crees? jajajajaja (solo bromeo ;P)! Un beso gigante! Y de nuevo, Muxas Muxas Muxísimas Graciaaas!!

**UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS ESTO!!!!!! (ESPECIAL A LOS REVIEWERS!! GRACIAS!!)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, ja neee!!!!**

**Nóel Moon. **


End file.
